Someday
by Extremis
Summary: After the unfortunate death of Scully's mother, Mulder comes over to comfort her. Those three words will be said... but what will Scully's response be?


**A/N:** This is my first fan fic. I hope it's OK. If I tend to make a few spelling errors, please excuse them. :-) Thank you.

---

Rain. The sound of hard, thudding rain had seemed to be the substitute for her tears. Perfect weather for a night like this, Scully thought to herself morosely and let out a soft sigh. She dragged herself over towards the sofa where she had lie down and spread herself out. She felt absolutely horrible since the death of her mother. _Her mother_. It had been a difficult thing for her. Loosing someone she had loved. She felt like she had been in a bad nightmare, not reality.

She felt as if all her energy had been drained from her and left her feeling weak.

Putting a hand to her forehead, she let out another sigh. This one deeper and more lifeless. Scully peeked over to the corded telephone and reached for it. She punched in her partner's number and awaited for his voice. She longed to hear his voice at times like these. His voice had been so soothing, so comforting to her when she was feeling down. Once he had answered, she spoke into the phone softly. Her monotone had seemed even lighter.

"Mulder, it's me..." Those three words had almost joined in the process of becoming a hayened phrase for Scully. "I-I need you right now." She admitted breathlessly.

"I'm on my way." Mulder responded. Scully was glad to hear those words. I'm on my way. It echoed in her mind. He had always been there for her. She felt as if she had owed him so much. She could remember him saying how he owed her so much, and she owed him nothing. Why did it not feel that way? Why did it seem like that was not true? She owed him a lot. A lot more than he could ever imagine. Where would she be in life without Fox William Mulder?

_Where would she be?_

She didn't want to think right now. She especially didn't want to imagine her life without Mulder. The word had suddenly appeared in her mind. Four letters. One syllable. Love. Scully then sat up straight and thought for a moment. _Do… Do I…? _She shook her head and pushed back a strand of smooth, red hair. She couldn't admit her love for him. It seemed as if she would try to push those thoughts away. Like they meant nothing to her. Like they were too foolish. But they were the complete opposite.

The sudden knock on the door had interrupted her thoughts. How long had she been thinking for? Must have been longer than she had thought. She stood up and walked over to the door. She first unlocked the door, touched her hand to the knob, twisted it and pulled the door open.

"Mulder…" Scully let out a slight laugh. It had felt well to laugh after spending the day isolated and in tears. "Look at you, you're soaked. Come in." She moved aside so Mulder could enter then shut and locked the door behind him.

It had almost seemed like Mulder ignored the comment. He was filled with concern about Scully. "How are you, Scully?" He asked sincerely.

Scully took a step closer toward him and looked up into his green eyes, "I'm not going to lie, Mulder…" Scully let out a soft sigh, "I am not doing my best today." Her lower lip quivered and Mulder took her in a warm embrace. She didn't mind the fact he had been wet from the rain. His embrace had still been warm no matter what.

"Everything is going to be okay. Things happen. We've learned that over the past years, haven't we?"

Scully bit her bottom lip and held back the tears. She gave a solemn nod and kept her arms around him. She had caught herself gazing into his eyes, as he had been gazing into her's. Without saying a word, Mulder had gotten even closer to Scully. There faces barely centimeters apart. Their lips had finally met.

"Scully… I… Love you." He mumbled gently against her lips.

Scully hesitated for a moment. She pulled back and gently shut her eyes. "Mulder." Scully mumbled, "I, uh…" She pondered over what to say in her mind. _Is this it? Is this the time to admit my feelings?_

"…I need time, Mulder." Scully admitted with a soft sigh.

Mulder nodded slowly, "I understand." He knew the day was yet to come. The day when she would admit her feelings for him.

_Someday._


End file.
